The Last Crusade/LIJ2
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade is the third chapter of the original adventures portion of . Story Indiana Jones and sneak aboard a ship owned by a Panama Hat Man. Their mission is to retrieve an artifact called the Cross of Coronado from the Panama Hat Man but before they can find him, Indiana and Sallah are confronted by several of his sailors. After defeating most of the wrench-wielding Coronado Sailors, Indiana and Sallah meet up with Panama Hat Man who draws a machine gun on them. Indiana manages to trigger the ship's horn, which sends the Panama Hat Man flying, dropping the cross. Indiana grabs it when the Panama Hat Man lands near a crate filled with dynamite. He begins to hurl the explosives at Indiana and Sallah but a stray stick of dynamite sinks the ship, after Indiana and Sallah save themselves by jumping overboard. Brody then arrives in a boat to inform Indiana of his next assignment: to locate the Holy Grail. Indiana is also told that his father, Henry Jones, has gone missing in the search for the chalice. As Marcus and Sallah sail away, Indiana swims from there to Venice where he meets with Henry's colleague, Elsa. By foot, Indiana and Elsa travel from Venice to the German/Austrian border where they go to Castle Brunwald, where they are led to believe that is Henry is being held. After triggering the castle's drawbridge, Indiana and Elsa find Henry playing golf in the castle's dining room. Henry shows Indiana his Grail diary, a book complete with a map to the Temple of the Grail, where the Holy Grail can be found. However, Indiana and his father are betrayed by who signals several soldiers to capture the two. Elsa then turns over the grail diary over to Donovan, who is also in search of the grail. Indiana and Henry are tied up, and nearly burned alive when a candle on the dining room table is knocked over but they find a secret passage and escape the castle. Hoping they can still catch up with Donovan and Elsa, Indiana and Henry rush out of the castle, only to see the villains escape. Disguised as an enemy soldier, and Henry travel from Castle Brunwald to Berlin on a motorbike, shortly after dispatching several of Donovan's soldiers. Indiana and Henry catch up with Elsa at a book burning rally. But even in his disguise, Elsa recognizes Indiana and orders soldiers to attack him. During the struggle, a brawl breaks out between the soldiers and Berlin's citizens. In the chaos, Indiana snatches the Grail diary away from Elsa, and makes a clean getaway in the motorbike. Indiana and Henry then board a zeppelin for Hatay. The pilots soon realize Indiana and his father are on board and turn the zeppelin around. Indiana and Henry evacuate, and meet up with in Iskenderun. A tank courtesy of the Hatay King snatches up Henry but soon crashes into a building. Indiana and Sallah mount a horse and a camel in pursuit of the Hatay King's tank, which is being piloted by Donovan's associate, . They travel through the Canyon of the Crescent Moon, barely avoiding devastating shots from the tank's massive gun. After hijacking one of Vogel's military vehicles, Indiana and Sallah dispatch several enemy jeeps and trucks. Indiana then severely damages Vogel's tank, by using a small mine-dropping jeep. Indiana then rescues Henry from the tank, shortly before the tank loses control, and flies off a cliff, taking Vogel with it. With Vogel and the last of the soldiers disposed of, Indiana, Henry, and Sallah approach the Grail Temple, only to find Donovan and Elsa waiting for them. Henry is subdued by Elsa, and Indiana and Sallah chase Donovan into the temple. Indiana and Sallah escape various traps in the temple, including collapsing platforms, spinning razor blades, bottomless pits, and falling statues. They also just barely avoid a few well-placed shots from Donovan's pistol before Indiana, Sallah, and Donovan find themselves in a chamber full of imposter grails. Donovan attempts to find which of the identical chalices is the real deal, but chooses poorly. The false grail has dramatic effects on Donovan, horribly disfiguring him, and sweeping him up in a whirlwind. Donovan is finally defeated when Indiana grabs a bazooka, and fires at the villain. The temple collapses, and Indiana and Sallah emerge unsuccessful. They soon find Elsa and Henry have now settled their differences, and were playing golf while Indiana and Sallah where fighting for their lives. With Donovan defeated, and the grail forever lost, the heroes drive off in a jeep. Levels *Coronado Caper *Brunwald Blaze *Berlin Brawl *Cannon Canyon *Trial & Terror Characters Differences from the film *All scenes showing Young Indy are ommited. * Sallah accompanies Indy when trying to retrieve the Cross of Coronado. * Half Breed, Rough Rider, and Roscoe are absent from the game. * Panama Hat Man does not die, but after his ship sinks, he and a number of sailors take refuge on a nearby island. * Indy does not go back home after the battle with the Panama Hat Man. Brody simply tells Indy to swim over to Italy with Elsa. * Donovan does not tell Indy to find the Holy Grail, but Brody does. * All the scenes of Indy and Elsa searching in the tomb under the library are ommited. The boat chase is also ommited. * At Castle Brunwald, Elsa pulls a lever signaling three soldiers to attack Indy and his father. * Massad is absent from the game. * There is no motorcycle chase. * Indy and Henry must defeat several guards before stealing the Grail Diary from Elsa. * The blimp is drastically smaller. * Indy and Henry escape the blimp by parachuting out. * Colonel Vogel does not appear until the tank scene. * Indy is never on the tank. * Donovan does not shoot Henry, but Henry is beaten into submission by Elsa. * The only challenges Indy has to face as he goes into the Temple of the Sun is the floor puzzle, and the spikes. There is no invisable bridge. * After drinking from the wrong grail, Donovan becomes a tornado monster. * The Grail Knight is not present when Donovan drinks from the false grail. * Indy does not recover the real grail, because the temple is destroyed by the tornado monster. * Elsa does not die, instead she re-allies with Indy.